Goku and Vegeta a love story
by Natalie Evans
Summary: A DBZ fan-fiction. Altered timeline where Vegeta and Bulma broke up after the fight with Buu. Vegeta lives in a new house and continues getting strange letters from someone, until one day a package shows up at his doorstep with none other than a young Goku inside, who has seemed to have lost his memory!
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta pushed his alarm button to shut it off and rolled over. He groaned and sat up. "Time for training..." He got up and undressed from his sleep wear and into his training gear. He looked over at the bed. Nobody was in it, it was almost lifeless.

It had been three years since him and Bulma had split and he moved out. His house was quiet, since Trunks was an adult now and never visited, and the only company he ever got was the occasional Goku ready for a sparring session.

Vegeta went downstairs and into the kitchen and began preparing himself something suitable to eat.

A knock at the door made Vegeta jump a bit. "It's four o'clock in the morning who the hell...?" He walked over to his door and opened it. A package was on the porch completely wrapped up in ribbons and gauze. Vegeta grabbed the package and tugged it in. It was heavier than he thought.

"Holy shit." He dropped it on the ground and looked at it. "What the hell is this? Is Bulma sending me things again?" Vegeta growled and sat next to the package. "I swear if anything explodes..."

Vegeta grabbed a knife and cut off a bit of the gauze. He began ripping it off and could've sworn he saw... Skin? "What in the...?" He ripped the rest of it off and shook his head. "Kakkarot?"

In the gauze was indeed Goku, completely naked and unconscious. He stared at him for a second before standing and kicking him. "Kakkarot I swear if this is a joke I'll kill you during our next spar."

Goku didn't move or wake up. Vegeta groaned and went back to the kitchen. "Just ignore it maybe it'll go away."

Vegeta was sitting at his table eating when he heard groans come from the other room. Vegeta looked in the other room to see Goku sitting up rubbing his head. "It's about time you woke up Kakkarot." Goku looked at him.

"Kakkarot?" He tilted his head to the side. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"You idiot."

"... And who are you?" Vegeta stared at him for a second.

"Vegeta. The saiyan prince."

"Saiyan?"

"It's your race." Vegeta flicked his tail around behind him and looked for Goku's. "Explains why you have the tail." Goku looked at his tail and wagged it around behind him. Goku looked back up and Vegeta.

"Vegeta..." Goku stood up and Vegeta noted he wasn't wearing anything. Goku walked over to him and hugged him. "My prince." He smiled. Vegeta stared at him and realized Goku was... Shorter than him?

"Holy hell how old are you?" Goku looked at him and shrugged.

"How old should I be?" Vegeta looked at his muscles, not big and bulky he was too young to have become a super saiyan yet. He still had his tail... He'd have to call over Bulma.

"I don't know. Hang on." Vegeta ran over to a phone and dialed it.

Goku tilted his head to the side and looked around. He began wandering and hummed a bit.

"Just come over!" Vegeta slammed the phone down and walked over to Goku. "You. Clothes." Vegeta grabbed him and dragged him upstairs into his room. Vegeta grabbed some of his spandex and threw it at him. "Put that on." Goku nodded and put the clothing on. "My-" Vegeta coughed and sighed. "My ex wife's coming over to see what's wrong with you."

"There's something wrong with me?"

"YES THERES SOMETHING WRONG!" Vegeta left his room and stormed downstairs.

"What's going on...?"


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta watched with close eyes as Bulma inspected Goku. Goku seemed to be fine with it, letting her do a full body exam. Except when it came to his privates, for some reason he seemed shy about that. Even though before he seemed fine running around naked.

"Am I okay?" Goku finally asked, much to Bulmas surprise since he hadn't said a word since her arrival. "I don't feel sick."

"You said he arrived wrapped up?" Vegeta nodded. "With no memory of who he is?" Another nod. Bulma sighed and scratched her head. "A mystery indeed. For the memory loss I'd say he probably hit his head again... As for being wrapped up and sent here well I can't explain that." Vegeta grunted and stood up.

"I figured. Strangest of all is that, and the fact he's still got all his power. I can sense it." Goku looked at Vegeta and smiled, leaning on him. "Of course he's still soft as ever." Vegeta muttered.

"Ya know what." Bulma smirked to herself. "Why not keep him here. If he shows any physical problems give me a call or fly him to the lookout. Dende might know more on this than me, hell he may know why all this is happening." Bulma lightly touched Goku on his arm and smiled. "Keep Vegeta in his place okay?" Vegeta tensed up and Bulma laughed, quickly leaving before they'd start yelling at eachother.

"Wench." Vegeta muttered. Goku blinked at him then got up. "Where are you going?"

"To shower. She touched me all over... It made me feel funny." Vegeta smirked and shook his head. "What?"

"No. First we're going to go see Dende. He needs to figure out what's going on." Goku looked at the ground.

"Uh... Who's Dende?"

"Goku!" Dende smiled. "Nice to see you again." Goku blinked at him.

"Hmph." Piccolo walked over. "Don't tell me you knocked him into amnesia."

"No but he has it and we don't know why."

"Amnesia. Maybe if he hit his head I can heal him, though... If he did something to cause this without an injury, then I can't help. Let me give it a shot though." Vegeta nodded as Dendes hands began to glow, and try to heal Goku.


End file.
